


We have a science class, but it's not chemistry.

by AusPsycho



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 11:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4347242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AusPsycho/pseuds/AusPsycho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Testing the elasticity of condoms in science class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Everyone, pick a card! There's two of each, whoever has your card will be your partner."  
The stack of cards was passed around the science room, finally reaching Pete. Pete pulled out a card and grinned, flashing it at his friend, Dallon. "I got a king."  
"I got an ace."  
"Not together then. Seeya later loser." Pete stood up, and looked around the room for any sign of his partner. Soon enough almost everyone was paired, even Dallon, who was giving him the finger from across the room.  
"Hey... Pete?" Pete jumped and turned around. A slightly shorter boy stared at him, with his head tilted slightly to the left. Patrick. He was in almost all of Pete's classes but he had yet to talk to him. He was... really cute. How had Pete not noticed?  
"Um... Pete?" Pete snapped back to attention, the whole class was staring at him, staring at Patrick.  
"Oh uh... sorry spaced out for a second there."  
"Clearly." Okay so Patrick wasn't as shy as Pete originally thought. "Anyway, we're the last two left, so I'm assuming you have king?"  
Pete looked dumbly down at his card. "Yeah."  
"Alright, do you wanna come sit with me then?" Patrick pointed at his table. Pete nodded and let himself be lead over, while trying to compose himself.  
When they reached Patrick’s table, the teacher started explaining the project they'd be working on. "Year tens! Shut up! I swear you're the loudest year ten class I've ever had the misfortune to teach. Joshua Dun! Sit. Your. Butt. Down."  
The offending student sat down, grinning and high-fiving his friend. "Sure Mr Armstrong!"  
Mr Armstrong glared. "Anyway, we are going to come up with our own science experiments to test the elasticity of different materials. Each pair of you I want to choose an item, like a balloon or a material like lycra, and write a hypothesis, a list of materials and a method for the experiment. You have two lessons, one to write up the idea for the experiment and one perform it."  
Pete turned towards Patrick. "Condoms."  
"What!?"  
"We can test the elasticity of condoms."  
Patrick began to blush. "How would we test the elasticity of condoms? No-one can break them using their... you'know... dick alone?" Patrick quickly glanced at Pete's crotch and looked up again, to see Pete almost rolling on his desk laughing.  
"With water Patrick! Whichever holds the most water!" "...oh."  
Pete wiped his eyes, barely containing his laughter still. "Hey! Mr Armstrong! Can we test the elasticity of condoms?"  
Mr Armstrong looked up from the other students he was talking to with a raised eyebrow. "As long as we keep it PG boys, then I think that would be a good idea, BRENDON URIE PUT THAT DOWN."  
Pete, suddenly serious, looked at Patrick. "Are you okay with that?"  
Patrick shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"  
"Sweet, I'll start writing the hypothesis, which condom brands should we test out?"


	2. Chapter 2

When Patrick arrived at the the next science lesson, the first thing he saw was Pete standing at a desk proudly showing off a box of condoms to his friend Gabe.  
"Uh. Pete?"  
Pete turned around and grinned at Patrick. "Ready for the experiment? Mr Armstrong said we could start straight away!"  
Gabe looked between the two boys and winked. "Have fun you two!" Pete lunged at him, but his aggravating friend was already gone. If Patrick hadn't already been blushing before, he certainly was now.   
"Let's just get this over with." Pete nodded in agreement and threw a box over to Patrick. "I grabbed three brands, Mr Armstrong said that should be enough to make the results accurate."  
"Okay, sweet."

******************************

"And Condom brand 3 was the best, not matter how much we filled it up, it would not tear or explode. Brand 1 exploded with less than 700ml of water in it. And brand 2 did not stretch at all, and remained the same throughout the experiment. Does that sound good?" Patrick looked up from his results to check Pete's reaction. "Sounds good 'Trick. What should we write for the discussion?"   
"Usually we would write about how these results could be used but uh... yeah..."  
"This is due next Tuesday right?"  
"Yeah. Why?"  
"Why don't we just leave it for now, and you can come to mine on Saturday and we can work on it together, yeah?"   
"Sure... Want my number?"  
"Hell yeah I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may actually write some uh.. stuff next. If you know what I mean...


End file.
